


Stand on an Echo

by lorilann



Category: C.R.A.Z.Y. (2005)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a surprise to see Toto after all those years of secret moments and forbidden touches at his club of all places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand on an Echo

“Have you ever had a blowjob?”

The words sounded loud in his ears over the **thump thump thump** of the music. Turning around sharply at the speaker, Zac smiled when he noticed the soft eyes staring back at him. 

“Toto,” he whispered.

Toto no longer had the baby face he had in his youth. Now it was lean, his hair still buzzed. Toto was hard, lean muscles and defined angles while Zac was still all long limbs and a thin build.

***

He was sitting at the end of the bar when Zac sat down next to him after closing the club. Turning in his seat to face Toto, he asked, “How long have you been in town?”

“A few days.”

Zac’s eyes slid closed as Toto’s thumb brushed across his cheek.

“I like it.”

“Hmm?”

“Your makeup.”

“Oh,” Zac blushed. “It’s for tonight’s theme, ‘Dress As Your Music Idol.’”

Leaning forward, Toto kissed along Zac’s cheek, tracing the outline of the design on his face. Zac held his breath, he couldn’t believe this was happening. The first boy he’d ever done anything with was here, no, looking at him reverently. Like he was special. 

“Sorry.” Toto began to back away.

Zac grasped his wrist. “No,” he breathed out.

He moved closer to Toto using his thumb to trace Toto’s lower lip. Replacing his lips with the path his thumb had taken, Zac kissed Toto slowly, savoring their first kiss. Content to let this moment last, Zac pulled Toto off his bar stool to stand between his open knees as he ran his hands up and down Toto’s back, loving the feel of his hard muscles. Toto’s warm breath ghosted over Zac’s face as he slid off his own stool to stand flush with Toto. 

Zac laughed, wrapping his arms around Toto’s neck. Toto completed the embrace by wrapping his own arms around Zac’s waist. His amazement that after all this time, he and Toto had connected again shone through his smile. 

“Used to think about you all the time,” Toto said into Zac’s hair. “How good it felt jerking off with you.”

Zac’s heart jackrabbited. He’d tried hard to forget what he couldn’t have, but it always crept back. Kissing Toto’s neck, Zac straightened to look Toto in the eye, “Come with me.”

Grabbing Toto’s hand, Zac pulled him out of the club and towards his car. He could feel his body humming with want. This time they would get to explore each other’s bodies with no one to find or judge them.


End file.
